


LOST AND FOUND LOVE!!

by Arthi_97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Army, Declarations Of Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthi_97/pseuds/Arthi_97
Summary: This is a story about how Brienne and Jaime met after years at an army training facility.Well, I suck at writing summaries, so please do read.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	LOST AND FOUND LOVE!!

**Author's Note:**

> The picture below is edited by me.

Brienne was sitting on the floor of her bedroom packing her bags. She would soon be leaving for King's Landing for her army training. She thought of her previous visit when she was studying in King's Landing college. She remembered a guy who was the most handsome, arrogant and annoying asshole. They hated each other. He used to taunt her and she used to despise him, yet he once saved her from getting raped. Brienne still couldn't understand why he did help her. She was hoping she wouldn't meet him this time.

Jaime, on the other hand, spent the last two years thinking of the woman whom he used to despise more than anything. The day of their graduation, when she left the campus without any notice, he felt an odd feeling stirring inside him. He actually planned to take her to his favorite place in King's Landing after graduation party. He searched for her for days, but came to know that she left for her home to Tarth. Today, he reached King's Landing from his home town. He was also going to join the training and was really hoping that she would come. 

** INDUCTION DAY **

All the trainees were given the instructions about their routine during their training period. In the lunch break, Brienne sat alone on one of the tables of the cafeteria, reading a book. Jaime, on the other hand was catching up with his friend Addam when he noticed pale, blonde hair. He immediately recognized the person. His heart started racing.

He patted Addam's shoulder, _"Hey buddy! I'll talk to you later."_

With this, Jaime moved over to her table and said, _"Hello, wench!"_

He flashed his most charming smile. Brienne looked up and blinked.

She thought, _"O! Gods... Why does this always happens with me?"_

Then she tried to say, _"My name is Brie...."_

He cut her off and snapped, _"Brienne, yeah yeah...I know. You have reminded me of that, wait...for a thousand times. But really, is that a proper way to greet an old friend?"_

Before she could say anything, he sat on the chair facing her.

She murmured softly, _"You didn't even ask my permission to sit."_

There was a long awkward silence and Jaime stared at her. She lowered her gaze. She was still very tall, short hair, barely visible breasts, and chapped plump lips but her eyes were still of striking sapphire blue.

Jaime broke the silence, _"So, what are you doing here?"_

She frowned, _"I came for my training obviously."_

They merely started their conversation, when the lunch break was over. Brienne sighed with relief and quickly made her way back to the lecture hall. 

It was nearly 8 p.m. when Jaime went to the warden of the girl's hostel and asked for Brienne. She came out nearly twenty minutes later. Jaime became frustrated and started pulling her along.

Brienne asked, _" Where are you taking me?"_

Jaime just gave her a sly smile.

As soon as they were on the road, he told her, _"Brienne, I wanted to show you something for a long time."_

She tensed hearing her actual name from his mouth because he has always called her names to taunt and tease her. She searched his eyes for mockery or falsehood, but found nothing. Jaime tugged her along and she let him hold her hand. They walked together until they reached an old practice ground for soldiers from medieval period on the shores of Blackwater Bay. They stood silently watching the moon and the stars in the sky. Jaime couldn't resist the urge to notice her. He really wanted to tell her about his feelings. He searched her eyes which were shining under the moonlight.

Brienne softly said, _"Jaime, you're staring at me!"_

He knew he had to act now, otherwise he'll lose courage. So, he grabbed her wrist and turned her around, facing him and then leaned in to press his lips against her.

She became angry and pushed him away and frowned, _"What was that, Jaime?"_

He did not smile and he was deadly serious and asked, _"Why did you leave the graduation party without even telling me, Brienne? I searched for you for days but you were nowhere. I dreamt of you every night for the past two years. I know I've always teased you, called you names but that doesn't mean you won't even contact me once. I really thought, I had lost you, but, thank the Gods, you're here! I think I'm hopelessly in love with you!!"_

She was surprised and overwhelmed by his confession and words failed her so she stood there unable to say anything. He slowly placed his hand to cup her cheek, rubbed his thumb over the scar above her lips and pulled her close. Then once again, his lips met hers and they were soon kissing each other fervently. Jaime chuckled at her excitement. His hand traveled to squeeze her breasts.

She let out a sigh, _"Jaime!"_ and laughed.

Jaime pulled back in shock. Did she actually laugh just now? He never heard her laugh and that was the moment he decided he would love to hear it more often.

Jaime then told her, _"I have one more surprise for you!"_ eyeing her with a seductive glint in his beautiful emerald eyes as well as with a suggestive smirk.

Even though she very much wanted to spend the night with him, Brienne protested, _"We should return, Jaime."_

Jaime chuckled, _"I've bribed both our wardens, so there's nothing to worry."_

She slapped him on his arm playfully but nonetheless made way to his private apartment in the city. 

As soon as they reached the house, they started kissing each other and giggling like teenagers. Jaime fumbled with the keys, and then both stumbled onto the couch. Leaving Brienne panting, he got up to shut the door. Brienne pulled him into a passionate kiss and Jaime started unbuttoning her shirt and peppering with kisses in every new exposed skin. She tugged at the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it above his head. Very soon their desire flared up and both kissed and said at the same time. 

_"I love you, Brienne!"_

_"I love you too, Jaime!"_

And then everything went in a blur!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for not posting for quite a few days. I am pretty busy with my research paper. I'll be trying to keep posting new ones. But this is the ending of another JB story. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Do shower your love by kudos and comments.
> 
> Arthita


End file.
